


What Do You Think?

by biasedwriting



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Lay - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Smut, Yixing, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: When Yixing goes blond for Call Me Baby and she is left confused





	What Do You Think?

She wasn’t supposed to want to pin him to the couch and have her way with him the moment he walked into the apartment. He was nearly as weary as her, tired out by the Music Bank performance of Call Me Baby and she had been exhausted thanks to working on a research project for nearly seven months. They hadn’t had much time with each other, particularly over the last two weeks. Why, she had even been busy on her birthday.

Yixing could feel her eyes on him as she curled up on the couch as a small smile spread across her lips. He smiled back at her, dropping his things on the floor as he settled down next to her, feeling her shift closer to him. The television was running in the background dully as no words were exchanged as his arm curled around her shoulder and hers rested over his stomach. His heartbeats were soothing under her ear as she pressed her head against the taut chest, feeling the buttons of the black shirt press against her cheek.

“You looked really nice in the video.” She mumbled into his chest as he stroked the top of her head.

“That’s a relief, you weren’t very happy with the blonde hair.” He chuckled as she shifted back to look at him in the eye.

“It grew on me. It was quite…” she trailed off, choosing to return to her spot curled up next to him. He looked down at her amused as she traced lazy patterns on his arm. He knew some very explicit statements would leave her lips if given a chance, but all that was needed was a little more nudging.

“Quite?” he asked, amused as she fumbled around for words.

“Nice…”

She felt him chuckle as his finger trailed down her jaw line, placing themselves under her chin as he tilted her head up so their eyes would meet “Just nice?” her gaze dropped as she bit down on her lip for the briefest second. Her eyes scanned him yet again, his hair was back to black and he was dressed in a black shirt which was tucked into black denim jeans.

“Fuckable.”

Her eyes were riveted to his as they widened for just a second as his lips quirked up. She gulped

“That’s new.”

“Well,” she shifted her gaze to his chest “this whole look is new.”

“I see.”

There’s a static silence as the television hums in the background. She’s curled up next to him again and his hand is running down her side. She can sense the atmosphere in the room has changed as her fingers splay themselves on his stomach yet again fiddling with the buttons as he watches them slip beneath the fabric between the buttons and come in contact with hard naked skin. He inhaled sharply feeling her gentle fingers on his taut muscles as he looked down to see her nuzzling closer to him.

“So,” her head shot up and her brown eyes met his as the words escaped his lips, they looked at him questioningly, even hesitantly “fuckable?” his voice had dropped an octave as he watched her throat rise and fall when she gulped, although her fingers made no move to shift from where they were. She shifted closer till she was nearly on his lap, their eyes never losing contact as her leaned closer to him, as a whisper of her answer caressed his ear.

“So very fuckable.”

He could see her holding onto her last threads of self-restraint which completely broke down when he leaned up to mould his lips against hers. It wasn’t like he was completely under control either as a soft growl escaped his lips at the contact. His fingers tangled themselves in the complicated locks of hair that tumbled down her shoulders. Her lips were caught between his teeth as he tugged causing a surprised sound to leave her lips as his tongue snuck out and swept over the swollen flesh only to be joined by hers as her hands worked at tugging his shirt out from his jeans and unbuttoning. It was urgent and feverish, the way their tongues tangled as his hands gripped at her curves as she slowly rocked against him as his hips jolted and he groaned against her lips. His fingers dug into her thighs as her nails gently raked down his chest trailing over the abdominal muscles she had recently been admiring as their lips parted. He could feel her lips on his neck as his eyes flew shut and his head leaned back on the plush couch.

 Groans shook his throat as she littered his neck with nips, licks and kisses. She assaulted his senses in so many different ways as he exhaled in pants and a smug smile spread across his lips when he heard a mewl escape her lips when his own hands wandered under the soft fabric of her t-shirt which was tugged up and over her head as he gazed at her flushed skin, bleary eyes, mussed up hair, swollen lips and her half naked chest rising and falling. His busy hands trailed down the expanse of her back as a gentle pressure pitched her forwards till their kiss swollen lips were inches apart.

“Right now baobei, you look damn fuckable.”

“Then do something about it won’t you.” Her heated breath caressed his lips as they feverishly met again hips rocking against each other. She could feel his growing heat under her as she tugged at his lower lip lewdly, mewling when his hands pushed her bra off her breasts and gently ran his fingers over the sensitive nipples. Her hands deftly palmed the growing bulge in his pants as his movements stuttered and his tight jeans felt tighter.

She found herself pinned under him against the sofa as he pressed his lips against the crook of her neck, fingers still teasing as they trailed down, discarding clothes as they made their way to their destination. Her head was thrown back as his fingers brushed past the waist band of her panties and toyed with the sensitive nub which sent jolts all over her body as he stretched her out. Her fingers tangled in his hair as nails scraped over his scalp as she hissed in pleasure. It only amplified when he thrust into her, rutting as curses left his lips and renditions of his names in ways he wouldn’t want anyone else’s name to be said echoed in the room as white hot pleasure took over them. Hands wandered, lips met sloppily and repeatedly, tongues dragged over salty skin as lewd noises escaped their lips at the climax and Yixing collapsed forward, head against her neck as harsh breaths were heard.

“God.” She whispered hoarsely as he kissed at her neck, feeling her rapid pulse under his lips.

“You should say things like that more often.” He chuckled as she weakly smacked his arm.

“Yixing!”


End file.
